Brice Blair Shade (1851-1934)
}} Biography Brice B. Shade, aged 83, a former resident of Blair county, died at the home of a son, Milton Shade, 1013 South Twenty-first street, Harrisburg, at 7 o'clock Saturday evening (Aug. 18, 1934), after having been ill for five weeks. Surviving are five sons and two daughters: John and Blair Shade of the city, Leamer Shade of Hollidaysburg, Guy and Milton Shade of Harrisburg, Mrs. N. E. Moore of the city and Mrs. Elvin Hoover of York. Twenty-three grandchildren, seven great-grandchildren, five brothers and two sisters, Milton and Matthew Shade of Leamersville, Theodore and Nerr Shade of the city, William and Mrs. Malinda Holland of Hollidaysburg and Mrs. Ella Holland of Newry, also survive. Mr. Shade was a member of the Geeseytown Lutheran church, where funeral services will be held at 1 o'clock tomorrow afternoon, with Rev. Ralph D. Hinkelman of Harrisburg and Rev. Hillis G. Berkey of Geeseytown officiating. Interment will be made in Rose Hill cemetery, Altoona. Short services will be held at the son's home in Harrisburg at 8 o'clock tonight. Brice was listed as a farmer in the 1880, 1900 and 1910 censuses and a public road laborer in 1920. Sources & Notes Public Records *United States Federal Census **1860 Blair Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania ***John Shade, 31 PA, wagon maker, $100 personal property - Dwelling 709, Family 508 ***Mary Shade,30 PA ***Brice Shade, 10 PA ***Margh Shade, 7 PA ***Mary Shade, 3 PA ***Theodore Shade, 1 PA **1870 Freedom Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania ***John Shade, 41 PA, wagon maker, $300 personal property - Dwelling 3, Family 3 ***Mary Shade, 38 PA ***Brice Shade, 19 PA ***Maggie Shade, 16 PA ***Jennie Shade, 13 PA ***Theodore Shade, 11 PA ***Linda Shade, 8 PA ***Mathew Shade, 6 PA ***Milton Shade, 4 Pa ***Ella Shade, 6/12 PA **1880 Catherine Twp., Blair Co., PA ***Brice Shade, 29 PA, farmer - Dwelling 48, Family 49 ***Emma S Shade, 29 PA ***John Shade, 5 PA ***Leamer Shade, 3 PA ***Daisy Shade, 1 PA **1900 Frankstown, Blair Co., PA ***Brice Shade, 49 PA, Feb 1861, farmer - Dwelling 117, Family 123 ***Emma S Shade, 49 PA, Feb 1861, 7 of 7 children living ***Daisy J Shade, 21 PA, 5 1879 ***Guy A Shade, 17 PA, 2 1883, farm laborer ***Milton C Shade, 11 PA, 3 1889, farm laborer ***Walter B Shade, 8 PA, 5 1892 ***Susie B Shade, 5 PA, 9 1894 **1910 Frankstown, Blair Co., PA ***Brice Shade, 59 PA, farmer - Dwelling 301, Family 317 ***Emma S Shade, 59 PA, 7 of 7 children living ***Milton C Shade, 22 PA, rail road laborer ***Walter B Shade, 18 PA, rail road laborer ***Susie B Shade, 14 PA **1920 Frankstown, Blair Co., PA ***Milton C Shade, 30 Pa, car inspector for steam railway - Dwelling 9, Family 10 ***Sarah G Shade, 28 PA ***Isabell I Shade, 7 PA ***Kathleen R Shade, 4 1/12 PA ***Brice Shade, 68 PA, father, widowed, public road laborer ***William L Shade, 42 PA, blacksmith for railway - Dwelling 10, Family 11 ***Bertha O Shade, 37 OH ***Florence J Shade, 9 PA ***Dorothea E Shade, 7 PA ***Eleanor S Shade, 6 PA ***Emily A Shade, 3 PA **1930 Unknown Other Records *Clark's Altoona Directory **1893 - Shade Brice B, blacksmith and wagon shop, 3d st between Fourth and Fifth aves, o h 228 Second ave *Harrisburg City Directory **1931, 1932, 1933, 1934 - Shade Brice B r1013 S 21st *Altoona Mirror **1906 - Sept 29 - Brice Shade has leased the Weston shop and is ready to do all kinds of smith work. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Born in Blair County, Pennsylvania Category:Died in Dauphin County, Pennsylvania